Generally described, telecommunications devices and communication networks facilitate the collection and exchange of information. Utilizing a communication network and relevant communication protocols, a telecommunications device can engage in audio and/or data communications with other telecommunications devices, such as voice calls, video calls, messaging (e.g., short message service (“SMS”) or multimedia messaging service (“MMS”), content streaming, instant messaging, resource browsing (e.g., Web browsing), and the like.
To facilitate communications, telecommunications devices can be associated with software and hardware components that allow the telecommunications device to maintain contact information, such as telephone numbers, email addresses, messaging addresses, etc., utilized to establish and engage in communications via available communication channels. Typically, such contact information is maintained as contact information in which all known contact information for an identified entity, such as user, can be presented to a telecommunications device user. For example, a telecommunications device may present a user interface in which the contact information associated with a selected individual is presented in a list-based format. In another example, a telecommunications device with voice calling capabilities may maintain a “last call list” that keeps track of telephone numbers of the most recent incoming calls to or outgoing calls from the telecommunications device.
Although contact management user interfaces and software can facilitate the input and management of contact information for a larger set of contacts, typical contact management approaches can become deficient as the set of entities associated with a user grows. In one example, typical call list approaches are limited in the number of contacts identified in the user interfaces (e.g., the last 4 numbers called). Accordingly, such approaches can become deficient as the number of incoming or outgoing communications (e.g., voice calls) increases because potentially desired contacts are removed from the display based on order of the most recent incoming or outgoing communications.
In another example, typical contact management approaches relate to the presentation of the entire set of contacts that are associated with a user, such as in alphabetical order. As the number of contacts maintained in the telecommunications device, or on behalf of the telecommunications device, grows, users may have increased difficulty in identifying the contact information of specific entities. Additionally, for each contact, the typical contact management approach identifies all known contact information (e.g., phone numbers, IM aliases, email addresses, etc.) without regard to a desired, or preferred, communication method. Additionally, typical contact management approaches are inefficient in the accessibility of select contact information and the establishment of options or actions that can be initiated by the telecommunications device user via a number of user interfaces.